Sunflowers
by missinhalf
Summary: [prompt] Hinata is a florist. Naruto is running away from a police who saw him vandalizing and went to hide in her store. He pretends to look around looking all sweaty. Hinata doesnt talk to him. Then Naruto always bought flowers from her hoping she gets the signal but Hinata thought he was just really passionate about Sunflowers.


**A/N: **_based off the prompt from an anonymous ask on __narootos tumblr_

Naruto sprints through the town, stealthily dodging people who are in his way as the police officer chases him. The blonde never knew he was being watched when he spray painted "Sasuke wuz here" on the side of a bakery.

"Stop boy!" the officer cries out, but instead Naruto picks up his pace and places more distance between them.

The people who heard the officer stopped and made way for him, but that doesn't stop Naruto from quickly spotting a flower shop and swiftly slips inside.

He watches from inside the store as the out-of-shape officer runs past the shop, huffing and wheezing.

A sigh of relief escapes through his lips. He peers around the shop taking in the many colourful and exotic flowers that fills it.

The scent in the store is overwhelming as the many flowers' fragrance mixes to produce a high smell. Naruto uses the sleeve of his hoodie to cover his nose to try and block out some of the smell, but it doesn't help as much as he thought it would. He groans as he drops his arm back down and tells himself that in no time he'll get use to the smell.

He makes his way towards the back of the store until he sees a girl, on her knees, tending to a couple of sunflowers. She is humming a tune he isn't familiar with as she ties a string around the shaft of the sunflower and a stick that is placed in the pot. Her long dark violet hair is tied into a messy bun that sits on the top of her head with some strands spilling over her shoulders. She is wearing light blue jeans with a beige top and a floral apron, to keep the dirt off her, which is tied around her fair neck.

She suddenly bolts up, turns around and comes face to face with Naruto. She takes a step back as he surprised her and takes in his appearance. His naturally spiky hair is now lying flat against his head due to his recent chase with the officer. Sweat drips down his face and onto his hoodie. Her pale lavender eyes meet his deep blue ones and she instantly gets lost in them.

"So, uhm, sorry to bother you, but how much are for the sunflowers you were just working on?"

Bewilderment is reflecting off her eyes as she breaks eye contact and stares at the ground.

"15 dollars," she mutters, interlacing her fingers.

"Great! I'll take them." He fishes around in his pocket for the money and pulls it out. He holds the crumbled bills out in front of her and she opens her hands and he places them in her grasp.

Naruto walks over to the sunflowers, carefully picks them up and leaves the store, not before turning around and giving her a broad smile.

The next day, she hears the chimes of her shop door clatter against one another and she turns her glance towards it. Her eyes widen as she sees the same man from yesterday entering her shop, but this time he doesn't look like he ran a marathon. His hair sticks up at all angles and she surprisingly notes how well it suits him. He hastily looks around the shop and once his eyes land on her, he gives her an ear-to-ear grin.

"I'm here for some sunflowers!" he exclaims as he spots them directly behind her. He bends over, picking up two clipped flowers and hands her the money for them. She takes the money from him and their fingers accidently brush, sending shivers up and down her spine. She turns her head sharply away from him as she feels her cheeks beginning to burn.

Over the course of the week he visits her shop, purchasing two sunflowers each time. She doesn't know his name and she's only spoken two words to him, and yet she finds herself drawn to him.

Every day she anticipates his arrival and every day she grows more and more disappointed when he doesn't start a conversation with her. She has come to the conclusion that he is just really passionate about sunflowers.

On the seventh day of his arrival, he is dressed differently. His usual t-shirt and hoodie is replaced with an orange button down dress shirt and he replaces his torn blue jeans for a pair of black. Instead of sneakers, he has opted for a pair of black dress shoes.

Naruto instantly catches sight of her and makes his way towards her. She notices that his right hand is behind his back and wonders why.

"Hey," he greets as his left hand goes behind his neck to rub it. "So, I don't know how to say this without sounding creepy, but the only reason I come here every day is to see you. I was hoping you would get the message," he confesses, avoiding eye contact with her as a blush creeps its way onto his cheeks. His right hand displays a bouquet of sunflowers as he removes his arm from behind his back and pushes it towards her. "So I was, uhm, wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

She gasps and places her left hand against her mouth in shock. She stares at the bouquet of sunflowers in his hand and notices how healthy they look despite having been bought days ago. She slowly raises her lavender eyes to this blue ones and gives him a shy smile. She nods her head which makes her messy bun to shake against her head causing more strands to spill.

Naruto's face lights with delight. "Oh, I'm Naruto, by the way," he says shaking the sunflowers in his hand for her to accept.

"I'm Hinata," she quietly says accepting the bouquet from his hand and accidentally brushes her fingers against his. She quickly pulls away, but he grabs her free hand and tugs her towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"On our date! So hurry and close your shop so I can take you out for some ramen!"


End file.
